<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оскар, дорогуша by vernusya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026398">Оскар, дорогуша</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya'>vernusya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Humor, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, азирафэлю стоит найти психолога, да и кроули не помешало бы</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот фик для тех, кого тоже задолбал фанон Азирафэль/Уайльд повсюду, к месту и не к месту. Не воспринимайте слишком серьёзно ;)</p><p>"Кроули подошел к нужной камере. Немного постоял перед входом, репетируя самую недружелюбную из своих улыбок, и, наконец,  распахнул дверь. У него накопилось немало вопросов, и сегодня он планировал задать их все".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оскар, дорогуша</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если что, никого не хочу обидеть, в т.ч. покойного Уайльда. Просто фанон про него очень уж вездесущ.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули шёл по адским коридорам настолько быстро и решительно, что демоны рангом пониже, завидев его, шарахались в стороны. Конечно, по идее он не был особо важным, так, мелкая сошка, но Кроули вечно ошивался на Земле и, как шептались по углам впечатлительные Эрики, его эксцентричность местами граничила с ебанутостью.<br/>
Короче, никто не помешал Кроули добраться до небольшой перекошенной двери в самом дальнем из закоулков Ада. «Отправлено на доследование» гласила корявая надпись над входом. «НЕ ВХОДИТЬ».</p><p>Кроули распахнул дверь ногой.</p><p>— Не положено! — рявкнул бес на входе.</p><p>— Положено, — отрезал Кроули. — Мне нужен номер С33. Проверка, важная информация по доследованию.</p><p>— Какая?</p><p>— Не твоего ума дело! — Кроули привычно вызверил змеиную морду. — Приказ Вельзевул.</p><p>— Так бы сразу и сказал, — заворчал привратник, сверяясь с засаленным списком… списком чего-то, за пятнами жира и грязи нельзя было разглядеть, что это. — С33, британские писатели, справа по коридору и вниз.</p><p>Кроули прошёл дальше, не оборачиваясь. Он блефовал насчет Вельзевул, так что действовать надо было быстро, а одна только дорога до «Отдела доследования по вопросом дл.н.ш. распределения д…гр…нк.?» (как он значился в единственном не порванном официальном документе из архива Дагон) занимала полчаса.<br/>
Отдел доследования вообще был забавной штукой. Там временно содержались сложные случаи, души, которые непонятно было, пускать в Рай или в Ад. «Временно», как правило, затягивалось на века: если жернова Господни просто мололи медленно, то сатанинские жернова к тому же всё время застревали, падали и раскалывались в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p>Кроули подошел к нужной камере. Немного постоял перед входом, репетируя самую недружелюбную из своих улыбок, и, наконец, распахнул дверь. У него накопилось немало вопросов к Оскару Уайльду, и сегодня он планировал задать их все.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Здесь невыносимо скучно, — говорит прославленный писатель томно, и Кроули давит в себе желание огреть его полным собранием его же собственных сочинений.<p>— Это Ад, здесь и не должно быть весссело, — сообщает он обнаглевшему смертному. — Разве что мне. Так вот, чтобы начать весссселье… Начнём с проссстого вопросссса, — Кроули с ужасом понимает, что сбивается на шипение слишком часто, но надеется, что это произведет на человека нужное впечатление.</p><p>— Какого рода отношшшшшшшения сссссвязывали вассс ссс анге… Сс миссстером Феллом?</p><p>— Для начала позвольте представиться, — говорит Уайльд. — Оскар.</p><p>И протягивает руку.</p><p>— Демон Кроули, — говорит Кроули.</p><p>И руку не берет.</p><p>Уайльд поднимает бровь и с интересом смотрит на него, как будто это он тут демон, а Кроули — жалкая смертная душонка.</p><p>— Ааааа, так это вы?</p><p>— Кто «вы»?</p><p>Что-то в этом разговоре стремительно идёт не так, но Кроули никак не может понять почему.</p><p>— Ну, вы — неземная страсть, запретный плод, любовь, что таит свое имя (но оно начинается на «К» и заканчивается на «и», а посередине стоят «р», «о», «л» и «у»), «его тициановые волосы сводят меня с ума», «мы не можем быть вместе из-за нашей природы, но большего я не могу сказать тебе, Оскар, дорогуша», Спящая Красавица — это всё вы?</p><p>С каждым новым эпитетом лицо Кроули медленно вытягивается, будто он пытается превратиться в змею, но позабыл, как это делается.</p><p>— Нгк.</p><p>— Так я и думал! — Уайльд театрально всплескивает руками, проходится из угла в угол. — Вы знаете, ваш Азираф… Ваш мистер Фелл прожужжал про вас все уши!</p><p>Он резко останавливается посреди камеры, жестикулирует в пустоту, как на сцене. — Это было невыносимо! Бывало, только сядешь поработать — он тут как тут. «Оскар, дорогой мой, ты ведь не занят? Позволь рассказать тебе…»</p><p>Кроули стоит, будто прирос к месту и просто позволяет тому говорить.</p><p>— Знаете, — продолжает Уайльд, подходя и интимно наклоняясь к Кроули, — чужие драмы всегда невыносимо банальны… Но я не могу понять одного: почему он прицепился с этим ко мне?</p><p>— Бл-гл.</p><p>— Если можно, я хотел бы задать вам один весьма интимный вопрос, юноша. Вы с ним уже вкусили радостей плотской любви?</p><p>Кроули дико смотрит на собеседника, ловя ртом воздух, как диковинная сухопутная рыба, издаёт ещё один невнятный звук и с хлопком исчезает.</p><p>— Значит нет, — подытоживает Уайльд, пожав плечами. — А ведь я говорил, что единственный способ отделаться от искушения — поддаться ему. Что ж, в таком случае, я рад, что меня не отправили на Небеса. Сюда мистер Фелл попасть не может, а вот туда… Если бы мне пришлось выслушивать эти излияния еще сто лет, это было бы похуже Ада, верно?</p><p>Муха на стене согласно жужжит и потирает лапки. Такого компромата на Кроули она ждала веками. Ну, а Уайльда следует, пожалуй, перевести в Рай, раз он так туда не хочет. Похуже Ада, надо же! Всё-таки, что-то эти смертные соображают…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>